Teddy Bear
by Kira-Kirah
Summary: [oneshot] She needed something to hold onto, something to soak up her tears... something to love. She needed a Teddy Bear, her Teddy Bear...Sora. [Kaiora] For sorakairi forever


**T e d d y _Bear_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_this is for sorakairi forever, _**

**_one of my bestest pals ever. XD_**

**_((rhymes!))_**

**_...enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Kingdom Hearts**

**_((Kai_ora))**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Head lights from the busy streets ripped through the pearl curtains and into the dark room. The lights revieled an auburn haired girl's room, consisting of items from any old room.The walls were a dull violet, and the furniture was a plain white, showing off the girl's rather bleak look. The only real 'girly' section of the room was her white shelves, filled with cushiony plushes and random nick-knacks. The room was nothing special, not too decorated, but not too plain.

Just right for a lonely sixteen year old girl.

But the room carried so many memories, haunting the poor girl's conscience. Memories of her childhood. Memories of her adventure. Memories of _him._

The auburn haired girl was the center of gossip on the small island of Destiny Islands. The whispers ring through her dizzy head as she lay awake, counting every light that passes by her window. They were like mournful bells, that would never stop ringing... to make you never stop remembering.

She was sick of being accused of the disapearace of her two best friends, Riku and Sora. They were always talking amongst themselves about the girl named Kairi who viciously murdered her two best friends. Yes, they went _that _far. And whenever she would walk in the room, they would hush down, and completely change the topic to shoes, or lip gloss; anything to make her go away.

Kairi groaned and flipped her self over so she was looking up at the chipped ceiling, worn away from her throwing the rubberband ball Sora made for her years ago, against it from her bed. She sighed at her violet eyes glazed over as the memories began to haunt like the night before this one, and before that one, and before that one.

And she would never get more than five hours of sleep a night.

But tonight was slightly different. She felt a cold lonelyness, scarring her withering heart until it will deminish completely... and it would only be a memory-- a memory of her. She could feel a cold wind blow across her face, thinking it was from the open window, and making her eyes water. Or maybe it was just her own grief. She blinked the tears away stubbornly, and she turned around so she was facing the rest of her dull room.

She held her soft cotton sheets, and puffy quilt tight around her, trying to counter the icy cold as she scanned at all her possessions. Her gaze fell apon a tarnished brown teddy bear that sat lopsided in between some other stuffed animals. It's ear was bitten off, and one eye was loose; hanging from a string. There were some stains scarring it; from her drool, she guessed.

Kairi continued to stare at the bear with wonder as the memories flooded back to her.

She could remember a toothless brunette hand her a poorly wrapped present, so you could see the outline of the squished bear. She could remember the happiness she had back then, compared to the sorrow she went through now. She couldeven remember the goofy smile he gave her as she pulled the golden ribbon, unwrapping the whole presentas a soft and cuddly bear fell into her arms. The look of pure delight almost made Kairi sick in the stomach.

She was jealous, she would do anything to have that happiness back. But she knew how... it was for _him _to come _back. _Then again, thats what ripped her apart... she had no _power _over it. And that just left her curled in a ball under her covers for days on end. And interminable lonelyness was started to make her think he was _never _coming back to her.

So now all she had were the memories, and the possibility that he was _dead_.

Kairi shuddered at the grim thought. The image of a once cheerful brunette being stabbed by a cloaked figure, gasping for his last breath And then landing on the floor with a _thud _stuck in her head.

Kairi turned pale at the thought and flipped over and shrieked in her already tear stained pillow. The image began to replay back and forth in her mind, each with more detail than the last, making her scream louder, and the sobs and tears cascading from her eyes and into the pillow. Soon, blood fell into the picture, and Kairi clutched onto her pillow harder.

She couldn't take it anymore. More stabs... more stabs... and more stabs, all repeating its self like a movie in her head. She was on the verge of insanity, tears streaming down her cheeks as she suddenly sat up cross legged on top of her mess of sheets; she knew what she needed.

She needed something to hold onto, something to soak up her tears... something to _love_. She needed a Teddy Bear, _her _Teddy Bear; _Sora._

She jumped off the bed, leaving her wrinkled up sheets behind her, and sprinted across the room towards her white shelf. She stopped infront of it, until she set her puffy violet eyes on the worn-away bear, sitting with a smile. A _broken _smile, just like she had now. She grabbed it and held it close to her chest as she collapsed on her weakened knees.

Kairi lay there in a ball, tears of fear and sorrow flowing freely down her pale face, and holding onto the bear that seemed to have the smallest connection to herselfand Sora. But it made all the difference.

After a few passing minutes, she sat up weakly, still grasping the poor bear. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. She finally stood up feebily and looked around the room solemnly. She wiped her nose with the back of her pale hand and walked slowly towards her dresser.

She looked at her pathetic reflection; stroking her wet face to make sure it was really her. The mirror held a petite red-head with paling skin. Her long auborn hair was a mess, as another headlight from the outside revieled the tear stains on her cheeks and watery violet eyes.Kairi looked like she was about to shatter, into a million little pieces.She made a futile attempt to tame her annoying hair, but to no avail, it wouldn't go straight like it always was.

Just like _Sora's _hair.

Kairi made a loud sniffing noise as she turned away from her reflection and continued to look around the dark room, petting the teddy bear in her arms like a scared child.

She wanted _out._

Sheneededto getout of this stuffy room, so maybe, just _maybe _she might forget the memories that lay there. And only for her teddy bear as company to stop the torture of the past haunting her in her sleep. Kairi ran out of the room, not even bothering to change out of her T-shirt and pink checkered pants or at least put on slippers.

Kairi tip-toed down the quiet hall, making sure not to step on any squeeky boards of wood that were set on the floor. She made it down the stairs, and said a quiet goodbye to the eary house as she sprinted out of the ivory colored door and across the lawn.

Withought even looking _back._

The melody of the singing crickets wisped by her as she continued to run to nowhere in particular. The cool dewy grass sent shivers up her spine as she huffed and puffed for breath; bear still in hand. The wind ripped at her lung as she continued to run forward. She finally stopped for break, panting like no tomorrow as she crouched on her knees trying to catch her breath.

A few strands of hair fell infront of her sweaty face as she realized that she dropped her bear on... _sand...?_ She looked up and gapped at where she had ended up. She was on the west side of the beach, the part of Destiny Islands where not many people went to because it was seperate from the rest of the island. It just so happened that Kairi lived relatively near this place.

The welcoming sound of the waves crashing against the rocks to the east, which was what seperated it from the other public beaches. The moon cast a spell of light against the serene, dark water asthe tips of the shore continued to travel up and down the powdery sand softly. The smell of sea water filled her tired lungs as she continued to gaze at the secluded beach.

Kairi couldn't help but give a soft smile at the tranquil scenery. It almost made her forget about everything that has happened to her. _Almost. _She picked up her bear anddusted offany traces of pearly sand that was left withought even taking her eyes off the sparkling water.

This was the _perfect _place.

The perfect place to hide from everything. She pulled the brown bear closer to her with both arms as she walked towards the shore. The grinded sand felt cool against her feetthat kicked up behind her from her steps. Kairi reached the edgeof the dampened sand that made her toes tingle.

The water caressed her feet as a refreshing feeling washed passed her. She closed her eyes to savor the moment of the crisp breeze blowing at her hair. She let out a tiny sigh and reopened her eyes once more. The sight was just as breath taking as before, she decided.

Kairi stepped back a few feet and plopped down on the soft sand cross-legged. Another breezecame by and blew her hair once more as she could feel her eyesstop swelling and her running nosebeginning toceased. She un-tangled her legs and lay down so the sand was in her cherry hair.

She looked up at the twinkling stars and couldn't help but wonder which one Sora was on. She continued to gaze at the different colored stars. Some were blue, a few were a dull red, and some were completely white. Kairi began to count the stars, she wanted to know how many were actually up there, and how many Sora could be on.

She felt a little childish by her actions, counting the stars was something Riku, Sora, and herself would do when they used to be bored as children. Kairi let another small smile slip from her lips as she remembered those simple times where there wasn't a care in the world.

_Oh yeah, I'm not supposed to remember... I have to forget...everything._

Her smile turned into a scowl as she crossed her arms infront of her, squishing the bear in between her torso and arms.

But still... she couldn't help but wonder if Sora was okay. Which planet was he on? Was he alright? Has he made new friends? Has he _forgotton _about her? A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that was a posibility. I mean... she _did _forget about him for a little while, and those were the times she was _happy._ But when she began to remember, she felt guilty about it, and still does.

Kairi continued to watch the vast sky, feeling glum. It was so large compared to herself she couldn't help but feel even more alone and small than before...

Maybe Sora was _lost_. And may never find his way _back. _She silently gulped and closed her saddened eyes and let the sound of crashing of waves wash over her as her thoughts strayed to Sora once more. She felt stupid for worrying about him, I mean... he _is _the Keyblade Master and all...

_Then why I am I worrying so much?_

One thought crossed her head at that moment. The thought of realization may haunt her soul forever.

_Its because I love him..._

Kairi sprung upwards in utter shock. The bear fell from her lap and onto the sand unnoticed as she looked around her, thinking maybe it was a ghost that said that. She sat on her knees and looked harder as her own thoughts rang through her head like bells.

She was in _denile_.

She shook her head and craddled it with her hands. She was feeling so tired at the moment... her head was beginning to throb painfully. Withought warning, her head suddenly began to explode with pain. Such stinging pain that she could feel everything start to fade away, blindind her from sight. She let out a cry of pain as she fell to her side in a ball, her eyes squinting, trying her best to see.

Kairi was back where she started. Curled in ball of _pain._ The pain of emotion, the pain of longing, the pain of _love._

Tears began to cloud her vision even more as she began to rock back and forth on her side, digging her head deeper in the cool sand. Kairi wasn't sure where this pain was coming from. All she wanted was for it to end. For her _life _to _end._

Tears began to spill down her cheeks, leaving her traces as droplets of water on the sand.

She couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the lonelyness, and the lack of _love _was just too much. She needed Sora. She needed him to hold onto, to soak up all her tears, she needed him to _love_. Just like her _Teddy Bear._

Kairi shakily grabbed a handful of sand and clenched in her hands out of pain. She let out another cry of pain as another stinging spear of pain pierced her skull. And then...

It _stopped._

It stopped like it never happened, only leaving a slightly throbbing head. Her surprised eyes sprung open as she felt herself being picked up from the ground like a wounded child. Her cheek came in contact with a soft, silky cotton fabric that felt smooth against it. Two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her with care, firm but softly, just like a Teddy Bear. One arm was around her thigh while the other was around her neck and shoulder. She would have felt awkward if she didn't feel so at home from the familiar scent that emit from the person.

She didn't have to look up, she already _knew_ who it was.

Kairi smiled in his chest as a twinkling tear of happiness left her now closed eye. She snuggle closer so the welcoming warmth was more plentiful.

"Sora..." she mumbled in his black jacket. She could feel him smile; she didn't know how... she just did.

"...your back."

"I'm home."

Sora slowly began to walk in the direction of Kairi's house, still holding the girl in his arms peacefully. But just before they _disappeared_ behind the trees to her home, Kairi looked through the crack between his arm and torso and watched a lonely bear loom out of view.

"Do you know what I named my teddy bear?" she asked softly, still closing her violet eyes.

"Sora. I named him Sora."

But she didn't need it anymore... she already had her own

**...:Te**_ddy-.-.-.-.-.-.-__Be**ar:...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**welp... hope you liked it Ray'dee.**

**full of fluffiness... just how you like it!**

**o.O**

**((cheer up, everything will be okay ;) ))**

**_Review! I WILL reply!_**


End file.
